A Solid state drives (SSD) has a rewriting lifetime. Accordingly, techniques for managing the lifetime have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-203381 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-244521).
In addition, there is a throttling method for a method of extending a life. The SSD employing throttling controls the frequency of an input output (IO) operation in such a manner to suppress the frequency as the throttling when the SSD determines that a volume of write data is large and the life is shortened.